Trouble on Olympus
by soccerkid908
Summary: This is like book 4 and 1/2 of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. What happens when the gods send Percy on a quest to reverse the effects that Kronos has on Luke? Find out. Full of adventure, friendship, and a little Percabeth later on.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based off of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series by Rick Riordan.

Trouble on Olympus

Chapter 1- "We need you at camp."

I was in a deep sleep, dreaming. One of the best dreams I have ever had. Annabeth, Grover, and I sitting on the beach at Camp Half-Blood just laughing and having a great time with each other. It seemed like nothing could touch us and all the evil we had experienced had just vanished. I had the feeling this never would really happen in really life and the dream wouldn't last long.

I awoke to the sound of an Iris message. "Please deposit one golden drachma." I fumbled around in my sock drawer. I noticed that my spilt cup of water was the source of the message. I finally found the drachma and threw it in the puddle. Chiron immediately popped up.

"Ch-Chiron?" I said a little nervously.

"Percy, yes. Thank goodness. Don't be alarmed but we need you at camp as soon as possible," he said in an uneasy tone.

"Wh-what's wrong? Grover? Annabeth? Tyson? Thal…"

"They are all fine, they miss you terribly but they are fine. I'll tell you more when you get here."

"I'll be there tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I swiped away the Iris message and lay down on my bed. I didn't fall asleep. I couldn't. All I could think about was Camp Half-Blood and my friends and the trouble Chiron was talking about. When I saw the Sun rise over the buildings I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and my Camp Half-Blood tee, told my mom about the message, and had her drive me to camp.

When I got there, camp was pretty dead. All I heard were the snores of the tired campers in their cabins. Everyone was asleep except for Chiron who I found pacing back and forth in the mess hall. He looked very troubled.

"Chiron?" I said. He turned around, surprised.

"Yes my boy, have a seat." I sat down at one of the long tables.

"So…about that trouble you were talking about."

"Yes. There is trouble on Olympus. The gods, there's something wrong. _Everyone _is fighting. Athena and Poseidon…,"

"Well that's not a surprise."

"…Zeus and Ares, Aphrodite and Hera. The list goes on and on."

"Well what am I supposed to do about it? What are they fighting over?"

"Luke…it's Luke."

"What about Luke?" I could feel a chill go up my spine. If this guy was involved, you know it was going to be bad.

"They-the gods I mean-think that the effects that Kronos has on Luke are reversible."

"How the Hades are the effects reversible?"

"You don't understand Percy. Nobody is really quite sure but they are desperate. Kronos cannot become alive again. Someone has to stop it! You and another have to travel to Olympus. You have been chosen by the gods for this quest. They need you, Percy."

I thought about it for a while. Chiron was right. Someone needed to stop Luke and Kronos. Maybe if someone who Luke really cares about went… it is possible to stop him. "Okay. I'll…I'll do it."

"Good. Now who will you take?"

"I think Annabeth would be the best person to go because she is so close to look…but that may also be a good reason why she may not want to go."

"Why don't you talk it over with her? Let me know what she wants to do."

"Okay." I walked out of the mess hall to go wake up Annabeth. As I walked past my cabin I noticed a beautiful swing sitting just outside of it. 'Tyson' I thought. I walked up to Athena's cabin and tiptoed inside. I saw Annabeth sound asleep in her bunk. I didn't want to wake her up but I didn't have a choice.

"Annabeth?" I said as a gently shook her. "Wise Girl, please wake up." She gave a grunt and swatted my arm away. "Annabeth! It's me! Wake up!

All of the sudden she rolled out of bed. "Percy! Oh my gods!" She embraced me in a huge hug and I was glad to be with her again. The whole cabin erupted in a Shhh!

I laughed as I led her out of the cabin.

This is my first fanfic so sorry if it isn't that good. Please review!! If I get 5 good reviews I'll right the next chapter. Please be honest.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got my fifth good review (big sigh of relief) so here is the second chapter. I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.

Trouble on Olympus

Chapter 2

"What should I do?"

"I can't believe you're here!" she smiled as we walked out of the cabin.

"Yeah. Me either," I said as my expression saddened and I looked down at the deep green grass.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"Umm…we have to talk." I grabbed her by the hand and led her over to Tyson's swing. We both sat down and were silent for a while.

"Please tell me what's up."

"Look, you don't have to…I'll understand if you don't…it's just that…"

"Percy!" I was looking everywhere. Just not at her. I didn't know how to put it. She grabbed my shoulders and looked right into my eyes. "It's okay. Just tell me."

I sighed as I looked down. "I'm going on a quest. The gods set it up. They want me to find Kronos/Luke and see if I can reverse the whole thing. One other person can go with me and I thought maybe…you could go…I figured that if someone who Luke was close to went then maybe it would be easier. But, I understand if you don't want to…it would probably be hard for you."

We sat there in silence for a while. Finally she turned to me with tears in her eyes. "What should I do? I want to see him break away from Kronos. I lo-" Great. She does love Luke. Even though the stupid idiotic moron betrayed her. "I…I mean I care about him. I think. I used to. It's just that I'm really confused right now Percy. Please understand that. And what if I go and then get my hopes up and then…and then we don't succeed or worse…" I wrapped her in a hug.

"It's your decision…I can't decide for you. But if you don't want to go I will respect that."

"Well…is there someone else going?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know," I replied.

"When do we leave?"

"I don't know."

"How are we supposed to change everything?"

"I don't know Annabeth!" I screamed. "Chiron only told me to pick someone!" She looked at the ground sadly. Tears still streaming down her face. "Sorry for yelling at you." I put my arm around her as she leaned on my shoulder.

"I'll go," she finally said.

"Thank you. You're the best friend anyone could ever have." I softly kissed her on the top of her head and we swung the morning away. "_Friends," I thought. "Just friends."_

Hope you guys like it. I need four more good reviews for the next chapter. Just to let you know a familiar face will show up at camp. Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Well I got more good reviews than I expected so here's the third chapter. I'll try to slow this one down a little. Please tell me if it is still going to fast.

Trouble on Olympus

**Chapter 3**

"**Me of course! Who else?"**

I watched as the campers started going to breakfast. Annabeth went to get ready so I decided to talk to Chiron. As I walked over to the mess hall I looked around. I saw a few tree nymphs playing an early morning game of tag and the satyrs working in the strawberry fields. All the campers were laughing and having a great time. It was just the way I wanted to remember camp.

"Hey Percy!" I turned around to see a small, petite nymph looking at me.

"Juniper! Hey! How have you been?"

"Great! It's nice to see you again."

"You too. Have you noticed anything happening with the opening to the Labrynth?"

"No. Not that I know of. Everything has been pretty quiet around camp. It's kind of weird."

"Yeah I know. I haven't has a whole lot of monster problems in the past couple of months. Hey have you seen Grover any where?"

"Um…yeah. He was just here a min-"

"Percy!" came a voice from behind a near by tree.

"G-man! Hey what's up?"

"Not much. Heard about that quest the gods want to send you on," he said then got closer and whispered, "and saw you asking Annabeth about it." At that he smiled like he was making fun of me. Stupid empathy link!

I elbowed him in the side. "I have to talk to Chiron. See you at breakfast. Bye Juniper!"

"See ya Percy!"

I walked up the steps to the mess hall and saw Chiron at the other side. It looked like he was making arrangements for some kind of game for the campers. "Hey, Percy," he said as I walked up to him.

"Hey," I replied, "Annabeth said she would go."

"Excellent. I'll make the announcement at breakfast."

"I had a couple questions for you…about the quest."

He turned to me and sat down on a stool near where he was working. "Ask away."

"Well Annabeth and I were both kind of wondering whether or not someone else would be coming with us." Quests were always done in threes. Except for a couple times when we pushed the limit and the results were not pretty. So I thought we better stick with three.

"Yes Percy, someone else will be going with you. And if you and Annabeth don't mind I already have a willing participant whom I think would be very suitable for the task."

I looked at him with curious eyes, "Who?" I was a little scared knowing some people who would have been perfect for the quest but neither I, nor Annabeth would get along with them very well.

Just then I heard a very familiar female voice. "Me of course! Who else?" Thalia stepped out from behind Chiron. She looked like the same old Thalia. Black hair, black make-up, pretty much black everything. He backed away to give us time for our little reunion.

"My gods! Thalia!" I said as I ran over to her. "You?! This is perfect! But wait what about 'The Hunt?' Will Artemis let you go?"

"Percy calm down. She's fine with it. She thinks it's for a good cause and she wants me to help. Now where's Annabeth? I can't wait to see-"

"Thalia!" I saw a blond blur run right past me and straight into Thalia. I saw both Annabeth and Thalia smile as at each other. It was the greatest feeling in t he world to see my friends happy. "This is great! It'll be just like old times."

Thalia smiled and nodded her head. "When do we leave Chiron?" she said in an excited way.

"You leave this evening."

I know it may seem like we're going on a quest and someone might die but this was one of the greatest moments of my life. Reunited with my friends and getting to spend time with them. And just when I need it the most.

Chiron allowed the three of us to sit together at breakfast so that we could talk about the quest. Grover joined us too. We were leaving tonight for New York City. We would have to go to the Empire State Building to talk to the gods. From there we would go find Luke. The quest was going to be a challenging for us but we would get through it.

Like it? I really did try to slow it down. If it is still too fast I'll keep trying. I need at least 6 good reviews for the 4th chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated lately but I will finish this story even if it takes me a long time. I'm going to try to start updating more frequently. Well enough of me. Here is chapter four. 

Trouble on Olympus

**Chapter 4**

"**Yeah, change."**

"Knock, knock, knock. Anyone home?" I heard that familiar voice coming from outside of my cabin. More and more frequently when I hear that voice I get really nervous. My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest and I can feel my cheeks getting red. I try to pull myself together as I walk over to the door.

"Hey!" I said as Annabeth walked in and I closed the door behind her.

"All set?" she asked with a half smile on her face.

"Yeah…I think so," I replied as I threw some ambrosia, a couple golden drachmas, and a change of clothes in my bag along with some other stuff. I turned to her, "You?"

"Yep. And I think Thalia is just getting some final things together. Arranging stuff with Artemis about something or other."

I motioned her over to my bed. She sat down beside me with a sigh. She looked tired and worried. This quest wasn't going to be an easy one for her. "Annabeth?"

"Yeah, Percy?"

"Are…are you scared?"

"Me? Scared? No way!" We sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Actually," Annabeth started suddenly which made me jump a little bit, "maybe I'm a little scared but…" she trailed off about something but I couldn't pay attention. My mind traveled back to the memories we've shared. Meeting her for the first time, working together in the chariot races, slow dancing with her on Olympus, her kissing me when I tried to save both our butts for the billionth time.

I stared at her hard. She was definitely not the eleven year old I used to know. I was a little taller than her now so the tip of her head came to my nose. Her beautiful long blonde hair ran down her body like a waterfall. And those eyes. As soon as I looked into her eyes I would get knocked off my feet and completely lose my train of thought. _What are you doing Percy? You don't like her! You don't have time for girls right now!_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

I could feel my cheeks getting red and I started to get flustered. "Oh…um…it's just that you've um…changed a lot."

"Yeah, change. Change is running our lives." She stared at me. There they were. Those eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the world around us is changing. Our world. We're going in a million different directions and I can't seem to grab and hold on to the things I still know are true. People are changing. They're becoming evil. Traitors. The whole war is changing." She stood up flinging her arms in the air. "And…"

"And what?" I asked, still lost in her eyes. I stood up to meet her.

She lowered her gaze. "Friendships are changing." She looked up again and our eyes locked and I grabbed her hands.

I don't know what came over me. I leaned down and was about to kiss her. But just before my lips met hers the door flew open. "Ready to…oh, oh sorry. I'll go." It was Thalia. Annabeth and I immediately broke apart. My cheeks were redder than cherries by now.

Thalia stepped outside and Annabeth and I started to leave my cabin. But just before we did and grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear, "Maybe some changes are for the better." I could see a hint of a smile on her face and that made me smile too.

?!

We were taking a cab into the city. Chiron had already called for it so Thalia, Annabeth and I stepped outside the camp borders and waited at a nearby tree. Thalia complained the whole time. "When will that stupid cab get here? Didn't Chiron tell them five o' clock? We could've walked and been there by now. When that cab does show up that driver is going to get a piece of mind. He's going to find out what getting but in a tank with a thousand electric eels feels like." All the while her nostrils were flaring and it looked like her hair was on fire.

Annabeth and I must have had enough because we both screamed, "Thalia!" at the same time causing her to shut up.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so bored. Hey! What were you and Percy doing in his cabin earlier?" she asked Annabeth with a mischievous smile on her face.

Annabeth looked at the ground and started twirling her hair nervously. "Oh. Um…Nothing. Just talking." She seemed to be avoiding me ever since we left camp. I probably shouldn't have tried to kiss her. It's going to make everything ten times as complicated as it already is. I could see the cab coming up the road and the three of us stood up. _Yes! Saved by the cab. _I thought to myself.

Just before we climbed in Thalia said, "Didn't look like just talking to me," under her breath.

We climbed in the cab. It smelled like old salami and body odor. The man up front had long blondish hair. It was tangled and dirty. It surrounded his face in an animal mane sort of way. "Hello…the name is Nemean. Where to?" the man asked. His voice was harsh and coarse. He seemed very peculiar.

"The Empire State Building." I replied hesitating a little bit.

"Not today Half-Bloods!"

Okay. There is chapter four. I tried to put I little more Percabeth in this one. Hope you liked it. If I get some good reviews I will update. If not I guess I'll just leave you hanging forever. Nah. I wouldn't do that. Please review!


End file.
